Finder Wyvernspur
Domain is specific to Forgotten Realms Cormyr PW, RenewalDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, ScalykindDomain is not supported in Neverwinter Nights, Domain is specific to Forgotten Realms Cormyr PW | favored weapon = “Sword of Songs” (bastard sword) | worshipers = Artists, bards, saurials | cleric alignments = CE, CG, CN }} Character and Reputation Finder Wyvernspur (find-er wihv-urn-spur) is both the deity of reinvention and the example most commonly cited of overweening pride. Finder’s temperament is slowly shifting from that of a vain and selfish man to a deity dedicated toward responsible actions and good deeds. He works not only to spread his songs among bards of Faerun, but to encourage all artists and prod them to grow by changing, transforming, and recreating the medium, a radical departure from his old determinately fixed nature. Clergy and Temples The church of Finder is small indeed, consisting primarily of struggling young bards and artists seeking to gain fame. Its existence is seen as somewhat of a threat by the clergies of Oghma, Milil, and Lathander, despite general support from those deities themselves. Among the saurials of the Lost Vale (a hidden valley near the Dalelands), Finder’s church has become well-established, as the deity is respected or venerated by most members of the race. Clerics of Finder, few that there are, spend their days creating and recreating their own art and spreading Finder’s dogma across Faerun. Many make their living by teaching music, a practice strongly encouraged by the deity. Clerics of Finder pray for their spells at dawn, when the night is reborn into day. The only official holy day of the church is the 20th of Marpenoth, the day Finder destroyed Moander’s physical manifestation and then the deity’s true form in the Abyss. Saurials celebrate this day as a day of emancipation, while humans celebrate it as the day Finder realized even his own music could be improved by change. In both cases, this day is observed with music, dancing, plays, and the unveiling of static art creations. Many clerics multiclass as bards. History and Relations with other deities A founding member of the Harpers, Finder was later judged to have betrayed their ideals when his overweening pride resulted in the death of one apprentice and the suicide of another. After a long period of banishment, he was freed by an adventurer and later became a god at the end of the Time of Troubles by slaying Moander and seizing his divine spark. In doing so, he freed the saurials of the Lost Vale, an act that gained him their worship. As a new deity, Finder is still finding his way, although he has formed strong relationships with Tymora and Selune. In time, he is likely to ally himself with all gods who had a hand in the founding of the Harpers. Many deities and their worshipers work against Finder. Cultists who seek the rebirth of Moander, including elven cultists who are secretly backed by Lolth, oppose Finder. Reptilian deities such as Sebek, Set, and Tiamat attack Finder since he serves as the patron of saurials. Deities such as Talona and Turtrus wish to usurp Moander’s original portfolio (rot) from him, and even Gargauth wants to steal rot as a form of corruption. Dogma Art that is forced to remain immutable is a sign of stagnation and spiritual rot. In order to thrive, people must be willing to change and transform their art so they can be renewed by it. Art has the power to influence people and politics. Although that should not be its sole use, it art can be used to keep people free and independent from social or political tyranny, it is most proper that it be used so. All art is pleasing to Finder. Artistic expression should also be encouraged in all--children and adult, amateur and professional. While those persons who have learned and mastered disciplines of expression are much to be admired, also recognize the importance of natural talents. See Also * Forgotten Realms Wiki References Category:Deities Category:Demigods Category:Deities for Chaotic Good Category:Deities for Chaotic Neutral Category:Deities for Chaotic Evil Category:Any Race Deities